Pank Ponk Mop
by kapal kertas
Summary: Based on Pank Ponk Manga. Karena pelaku bisa menjadi korban, dan korban pun bisa menjadi pelaku. —Pank centric. For Silver sensei's challenge; Infantrum.


**Pank Ponk** © Haruko Tachiiri

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>ank**P**onk **M**op

Haaai! Namaku Pank Ponk! Si kelinci ganteng yang suuuper keren. Oh, coba lihat ke kanan! Kelihatan 'kan? Anak cebol dengan rambut terkepang dua yang lagi jalan itu? Yep! Ia majikanku, Bony, yang super-per perrit dan pemimpin fraksi anak SD: 'Pembenci Ulat Bulu' atau singkatnya—'PUB'. Ihhh…! Seperti nama kotoran saja ya? Padahal di sekolah ia jago berkelahi juga, loh. Aneh bukan? Offh. Beda banget sama aku yang lemah lembut dan selalu memilih 'jalan damai' kalau-kalau berada dalam situasi yang nggak jauh beda dari adu jotos.

Nng? Jalan damai seperti apa katamu? Tentu saja kabur!

_Anywaay_, Bony dan sahabat cowoknya, Mark yang sama cebolnya pula, paling hobi menjahili aku. Entah itu musim hewan kawinan atau kutuan sekalipun, mereka selaluu saja punya ide-ide busuk untuk menarik urat-urat di dahiku yang mulus bak sutra ini. Hhh… kadang aku berpikir, apa sih salah dan dosaku pada mereka? Apa memang mereka iri akan ketampanan dan tubuhku yang membuat dewa-dewa sekalipun gigit jari? Ck ck ck… memang susah yah jadi kelinci selebriti… nasib… nasib…

"Paaannk!" kulihat Bony melambaikan tangan ke arahku, dan berjalan mendekat sembari menggandeng tangan Mark.

Sebagai makhluk sempurna yang terkenal akan keramahannya, tentu aku sambut mereka, dong, "Bonnnny! Bonnnny! Kamu sudah pulang? Mana majalah _Playboy_ pesananku?"

"Iiih, apaan sih kamu Pank!" Bony mengernyit, sempat mengambil satu langkah ke belakang, "Ada yang lebih gawat tahu! Lihat Mark!" kata Bony lagi sambil mendorong pelan sahabatnya ke arahku, "D-dia aneh sejak tadi pagi!"

Kuperhatikan Mark sejenak sebelum kembali menatap Bony, bersama bibir yang dimonyong-monyongkan, "Hmm, memang sih muka jelek Mark belum sembuh-sembuh juga… tapi kulihat tangan, kaki, mata, telinga dan lubang hidungnya masih dua kok, Bony! Apa yang aneh?" ujarku sambil mengusap-usap dagu.

Bony yang sedari tadi terisak kini menengadah kemudian berdiri di sampingku, "Mark, ini Pank. Ia kelinci yang buat onar di _bazaar_ kita dua bulan lalu… kamu tentu ingat 'kan?"

"Bony! Kamu masih dendam rupany—ppph!"

"Sst!"

Mark yang acuh hanya mengerutkan dahi lalu menggeleng bingung, "A-aku nggak tahu… nggak ingat…"

"Kau dengar sendiri 'kan Pank? Mark! Dia—dia hilang ingatan!" ucap Bony dengan nada sengau, "M-Mark saja nggak ingat aku, apalagi kau Pank!"

"Enak saja! Apa maksudmu dengan '_apalagi_'? Memangnya aku semacam tokoh figuran apa?" bentakku, mulai naik pitam.

"Memang!" balas Bony semakin menjadi-jadi, "Pank jelek! Rakus! Bodoh! Genduuut!"

"Bony tembem! Anak 'PUB'! Cebol! Payah matematikaa! Weeek!"

"Tunggu—tunggu—tungguuuu!" tiba-tiba Mark merentangkan tangannya sesaat sebelum aku dan Bony mulai baku hantam, "Kalian ini—pfft! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH—!"

Dan—Mark langsung guling-guling di tanah. Ketawa dengan cara yang nggak indah. Aku cengo. Bony hanya garuk-garuk kepala sampai kutu-kutunya berlompatan semua. Hmm… pasti Bony sama bingungnya seperti aku, deh! Soalnya gelagat berpikir dengan cara menggaruk-garuk bagian tubuh tertentu 'kan, pertanda _otak_ pemiliknya tengah berpikir keras untuk memecahkan sesuatu; yah, contohnya… tingkah laku aneh Mark saat ini, "Hei, Bony, kenapa dengan si Mark? Aku bingung _banget_ deh!" kataku sambil sibuk garuk-garuk pantat.

"Mana aku tahu!" tukas Bony yang mulai sebel. Karena memang nggak sabaran, Bony pun langsung menendang-nendang Mark agar kembali ke dunia nyata, "Nggak ada yang lucu!"

"Habisnya, kalian—" ungkap Mark yang bangkit dengan susah payah sembari memegang perutnya yang habis _Cardio_, "Coba pikir, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"He? Sekarang tanggal berapa Bony?" tanyaku yang memang buta soal kalender manusia, "Bonn— "

Nggak ada angin, nggak ada kentut, tiba-tiba Bony menghilang bak ninja Hatori. Dan detik kemudian aku mendapati Mark yang sedang dipasung terbalik oleh Bony di sebuah dahan pohon. _Hiihh!_ Malangnya dirimu, naak!

"Pank, jangan bengong! Bantu aku gunduli si tukang tipu ini!" seru Bony sambil membuka kotak peralatan kerajinan tangannya, "Dia harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Nggak mau! Aku 'kan hewan imut yang cinta damai!" balasku sambil mengibar-ngibarkan bendera berfoto _Ms. Universe_ para kelinci.

"Cepat Paank!" Bony terdengar _stress_.

"Nggak!" kataku yang masih juga keras kepala. Mark bersyukur dalam hati.

"Nanti aku kasih gulali rasa wortel!"

"OKE."

"Pank pengkhianaaaat!" lolong Mark menjelang gunting yang aku pegang mulai meng_gerepe-gerepe_ ujung rambut pirangnya yang menjuntai ke bawah, "Harusnya kamu nggak boleh marah pas April Mop loh, Bonnyy!"

"Apaan sih April Mop? Ulang tahunku juga bukan!" tukas Bony yang cuma ngipas-ngipas di bangku penonton, "Ingat Pank, sampai _licin_!"

"ROGER, BOSS!"

"Hhiiiihhh!"

_Kres!_

"Jangaaan!"

_Kres! _Kres!__

"Ampuuun!"

_Kres!_ _Kres!_ _Kres! _Kres!_ Tuut… _Kre_s! Kres!_ _Kres! Kres! Kres!_

"Pank! Kamu nggak usah pakai kentut 'napa? Bau nih!" protes Bony, melemparkan botol jus jeruknya ke kepalaku yang indah.

"ADAW! Maaf, Bony! Habis aku kepikiran… " ujarku, mengalihkan perhatian dari rambut Mark yang sudah menipis, "… April Mop itu apa sih?"

Bony dan Mark cuma mangap, lebaaaar sekali.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ooh, jadi April Mop 'tuh yang begitu ya… ?" kataku sambil melirik ke arah Mark yang sukses menjadi bagian dari populasi orang gundul sedunia.

"Yep." jawab Bony, acuh tak acuh. Ia segera membereskan peralatan kerajinan tangannya ke dalam kotak, "Mark brengsek! Biar tahu rasa!"

"He-eh." ujarku setuju, sambil sibuk garuk-garuk pantat—mencoba mengingat hal penting yang nyaris terlupakan… oh iya!

"Booonnnyy~ " aku berdiri di depannya dengan mata berbinar dan menjulurkan kedua tangan.

Bony menaikkan alis, "Apa Pank?"

"Ma-na gu-la-li ra-sa wor-tel-nyaaa~?"

"Pank, _pstt pstt pstt_…" Bony berbisik sangat pelan, seperti menahan tawa. Nggak, mungkin cuma perasaanku saja.

"Nggak kedengaran, Bony! Lebih keras lagi dong!" kataku yang mulai nggak sabar karena lapar.

Bony menghela nafas dan akhirnya buka mulut, "…Mana ada gulali rasa wortel, Pank Pooonk! Tipuuu! Weekkk!"

.

"APPAAAA!"

Bony segera lari secepat kilat sambil menepuk-nepuk pantatnya ke arahku, "Kejar aku kalau kamu bisa Pank genduut! Ahahahahaha!"

"BOONNNNYY!"

.

_Sial! Hiks._

* * *

><p><em>Apa kamu ingat pelajaran biologi, Bony? Bahwa hewan imut yang cinta damai sekalipun akan menggigit kalau teraniaya…?<em>

* * *

><p>"Aku pulaaang!" sahut Bony dari pintu depan. Terdengar bunyi sepatu yang dilempar dan langkah <em>Dwarf<em> yang mulai menyusuri lorong menuju ruang tengah, "…Pank?"

"Hai, Bonnny!" aku menengok dan segera melambai ceria. Kulihat Bony yang sempat terheran-heran dengan sikapku akhirnya duduk di sofa, lalu menjulurkan kaki seperti anak laki-laki. Haduh haduh haduuuhh… sikap yang buruk!

"Pank, tumben kamu 'damai' banget. Hari ini 'kan masih April Mop!" kata Bony yang kini meraih kaleng keripik kentang dan remote TV.

"Aku 'kan hewan imut yang cinta damai!" kataku bangga seraya tersenyum lebar, "Yang lalu biarlah berlalu!"

"Bah. Sok bijak banget sih kamu Pank!" ejek Bony, mulai memencet tombol remote. Alhasil acara '_Konser Duel Dangdut_' yang sedang aku tonton pun dalam sekejap berubah menjadi '_Opera Van Java_'. Yaah, nggak apalah. Sekali-sekali.

"Oh iya, mama papa mana?"

"Liburan ke pemandian air panas tiga hari dua malam."

"Hrrmm…" gerutu Bony seraya bangkit dan berjalan ke arah toilet, "Licik, nggak ngajak-ngajak!"

Aku hanya menghela nafas, "Ya ampun Bonnnyy, isi saja bak mandinya dengan air panas. _Selesai_ deh!" kataku, berusaha menghiburnya.

"Nggak mau. Beda suasananya, Pank…" Bony geleng-geleng kepala sambil manyun, "Kamu kelinci yang mirip babi, sih… gendut… jadi mana mungkin ngerti." tangkas Bony lagi, "…Oh iya, _volume_-nya besarin dikit dong, biar kedengaran dari WC!"

"Urgh. Terserah deh." aku cuma bisa angkat bahu dan menuruti perintahnya setelah menelan habis seluruh isi kaleng keripik.

Eh, tadi Bony minta tolong apa ya? Errmm. Karena lupa, aku mulai garuk-garuk pantat lagi biar ingat… oh iya!_ Volume_ TV-nya dibesarkan! Aku memang jenius, hehehe! Emm, mana remotenyaaa…? Ah, ini dia!

_-Pemirsa, mari kita saksikan Sule yang akan—MENYANYIKAN LAGU DEBUT GRUP PENDATANG BARU YANG BERJUDUL: I H-_

Wahahahahahahh! Suaranya pas-pasan banget sih! Mendingan juga aku yang nyanyi! Coba deh, aku ikut di bagian _reff_-nya~

Ehem! Tes, tes! Siiipp! Roll ON!

_-I KNOW YOU SO WEEELLLLLLLL-_

Tiba-tiba Bony berteriak dari dalam WC, "—Pank kamu tahu 'kan kalau aku benci ulat buluuu! "

Alah, cuek sajalah, "I know you so weeellll…!"

_-GIRL I HEART YOUUU- _

"—Kenapa kamu masukkan makhluk-makhluk nista ini ke _septic taaaank_!" _  
><em>

"Girl I hurt youu…!"

.

"—PAAANNNNKKKKK!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Loh, Pank? Malam-malam 'gini kok kamu di luar?" tanya Mark yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah Bony.

"Mark…" aku mulai pasang muka memelas, "Bony majikan kejam! Dia membuang aku! Huwaaaaaaaaa!"

"Hah? Kok—kok bisa 'gitu?" kata Mark, seolah nggak percaya dengan pengakuanku barusan, "Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Hiks… jadi—"

"Tunggu. Kamu cerita di rumahku saja, ok?"

"Mark, aku terharu… kamu baik banget, beda dengan Bony! …Maaf ya, tadi aku—"

"Sudahlah." sela Mark sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku yang penuh bulu, "Yang lalu biarlah berlalu!" katanya lagi seraya tertawa kecil. Aku pun mengangguk setuju, dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu bersama Mark, majikanku yang baru.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Jadi 'gini— " aku mulai bercerita.

"Tunggu, Pank." …tapi dipotong Mark.

"Erm, kenapa? " tanyaku heran, sambil menggaruk-garuk pantat.

"Aku baru beli sesuatu…" Mark berbalik, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kardus berukuran besar dari gudang di bawah tangga, "…tapi belum pernah dicoba… bantu aku, ya, Pank?"

"Oke! Tanpa iming-iming gulali rasa wortel pun aku siap membantu Mark yang baik hati!" ucapku seraya bangkit dan meregangkan badan, "Memang apa yang kamu beli?"

"Eheheh, _pstt pstt pstt_…" Mark mulai bisik-bisik nggak jelas.

"Apa…? Nggak kedengaran, Mark!"

Mark hanya tersenyum lebar sebelum berbicara lagi, "Aku beli… pencukur bulu ukuran XXL!"

.

"APPAAAA!"

Mark lalu menyalakan mesin pencukur bulu XXL-nya dengan bangga, "Ayo, Pank, kita GUNDUL bareng-bareng!"

"JANGAAAANNNNN!"

Suara mesinnya yang nyaring menutup teriakanku, dan setelah itu aku nggak ingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>wari

* * *

><p><strong>n<strong>anas**n**otes

_ Fanfic_ ini didedikasikan untuk Challenge '_We Love Pranks!_' oleh TheSilverFrenzy; _Infantrum. _Yep. Tokoh-tokohnya berasal dari manga yang bahkan— sudah bulukan di rak buku saya -_-;; Tapi meskipun begitu, baca komik ini jadi kangen sama masa kecil saya, hohoho! OwO


End file.
